just a story
by thequestroy
Summary: i do not own star wars or halo


Hey guys this is your story writer quest here now take in mind i wrote this story in ninth grade so don't judge me anyways i just wan't to say thank you for reading if you did and leave me a like and or comment about any ideas i should add to the story and no I don't want to add harry potter to this crossover sorry maybe another day.

This fanfiction crossover was a ideas i started during 7th grade i finished it in 9th grade as an freshmen.

Star wars and halo are my to second most fav games and or movies

And now what you've all been waiting for THE DISCLAIMER: i'm sorry but i do not own star wars, halo heck i don't even own harry potter but hey you don't see it killing me so it shouldn't kill you.

The clonian war started when both the republic and the empire fell. The first clan were the Rebelatoves their leader is Dakota a Jedi. They Took over the clone factories And started making thousands of clones. The other clan was called the fallen lead by a Jedi gone rouge named the emperor. But there was a third the Ganda rebellion. Ruled by a clone commander named thequestroy. Who thought his talent in the force was magic.

Chapter 1 the Rebelatoves.

As the Rebels was getting geared up for a fight to protect the base from the Ganda rebellion.

They called in some troops from a mother planet. Then the Ganda rebellion showed up in dropships. They dropped off ten thousand troopers. The rebels had twenty thousand troops at their disposal. So they knew the Ganda rebellion would also attack from behind so the rebels took up a lot of sniping positions. The fighting started in the back of the bases when a rebel sniper saw a bought one thousand troopers coming over a hill he told the others and the fighting was off. The rebels were firing bullet after bullet at the troops. They even managed to blast the officer on the enemy team. After the fight was over with the enemy troops dead. The rebels moved position to help the middle who were fighting one hundred snipers in Melee for the rebels and three thousand troopers in Melee for the Ganda rebellion. At that time the rebels who were going to reinforce the middle troops for the rebels were now lying on the ground dead. so the middle position then failed also. making a daring move the ganda rebellion called back all its soldiers on the left side and ran up the middle they lost two thousand troops doing this to the snipers and then the snipers followed them and repeated firing killing the rest. now to the front part of the base they had all five thousand remaining ganda troops rushing the front door. the rebels were shooting them down one by one. finally a ganda rebellion trooper of the last remaining two thousand pops out with a white flag. he offered the clones the base for a peace treaty the clones had lost five thousand troops and being very dumb they accepted the peace treaty.

Chapter 2 the Ganda rebellion.

The Ganda rebellion was attacking a rebel base. They knew they would meet stiff resistance so they would attack from behind the enemy lines and In front cutting of all reinforcements. After a long battle and a lot of casualties. The Ganda rebellion took the base as a peace treaty. Because they lost a lot of men. So the Ganda rebellion left 1000 troop and flew off to hoth. They were mining an iceberg when they saw a cryopod in it. They got the cryopod out and opened it there was a Jedi in it. Who was surrounded by the dark side of the force. His name was sir lumpar. At least that's what he told us. Sir lumpar got out and a giant star destroyer came out of nowhere and picked him up. A group of 30 clones and 30 storm troopers from the Ganda rebellion followed them.

They saw sir lumpar land at the broken down Jedi council building they went inside to see sir lumpar. now leader of the fallen electrocuting yoda to death.

Chapter 3 the fallen.

SIr Lumpar the new leader of the fallen is leading an attack on a ganda rebellion blockade over the planet of kashyyyk. The commander of the blockade clone captain burner at seeing all the enemy's ships. Unleashes a giant salvo upon them. The salvo ends up taking out 1 executer class, 9 imperial light cruisers, 5 imperial star destroyers, and 3 imperial interdictor. In response the enemy launched all their remaining fighters totalling up to 150 fang fighters, 150 clone 7-95 starfighters, 10 a wings, 150 b wings, 25 tie fighters, 500 arc-170 starfighters and 1 delta 7 jedi starfighter. So captain burner orders all available pilots including himself to get to the ships and un dock. Their ships totalled 200 arc-170 starfighters, 200 b-wing fighters, 250 fang fighters, 100 v-wings, 500 tie interceptors and his eta 2 jedi starfighter.

Chapter 4 the battle.

Captain celab is leading a boarding party towards the enemy flag ship him and 25 fang fighters. They landed in the ship and we're forced to find cover as a sith leapt at them with storm troopers firing. Captain celab pulled his blaster out and shot the sith. The sith than jumped in his delta 7 starfighter. So captain celab flew after him in a eta 2 starfighter. His clones we're left to battle the stormies on the flag ship. The clones we're opening fire on the stormies and suppressing them. By the time the clones made it to the bridge chasing after the final enemy's their was only 25 of them left. When the clone trooper enter the bridge they were immediately shot down they were all dead but not before they got off a single thermal detonator. That detonator destroyed the command console and set the reactor cores to activate core meltdown. Looking back at the enemy's flag ship i knew all my men we're dead. But hey they got the mission done. the y sacrificed their lives for the ganda rebellion. Anyways i was flying past enemy fighter and allies trying to shoot down this sith. He was a bit too fast but i got a shot and me and him crashed on to kashyyyk. Captain celab took out his holo communications device and told them to send down a small landing force of about thirty to fifty clones and stormtroopers. Later as i'm following the siths tracks forty five clones ran up to me and told me they were the landing party. At that time we walked into the clearing and he knew that this was bad. He was right for at the time a sith had jumped out of the trees and taken down 5 clones before they even noticed. When celab opened fire he managed in his frightened state to get a shot off into the siths heart killing him. Looking at the sith celab knew this was not the sith he was following. Captain celab then looked up to notice that his starfighter had taken off and left him stranded here. His entire fleet had been wiped out. Captain celab and his forty clones we're all that was left off the attack force.

Chapter 5 the defense off the starforge.

Admiral jackson of the fallen was moving up on the ganda rebellions star forge the last in the galaxy they had landed troops on the star forge but the enemy's ships who we're led by admiral piett. On the ground admiral jackson's forces we're beginning to fire on the ganda rebellions troops they were being cut down. Until clones in v3 armor started shooting down at them. Sesmin a clone captain was the leader of the v3 clones. He ordered them to turn on the ganda rebellion only to get shot down himself. The v3's proceed to kill the rest of the enemy's forces. And when the battle was over they looked down at their dead captain and mutter not again we will not follow order 66. A clone by the name of yucca was promoted to the rank of captain. Yucca was given v3 armor as he was promoted to the v3 captain position. Basically he is a v2 general. As yucca was now a v3 instead of a v1 he could choose a new name he chose to be known as green. Green was also the leader of a v3 commando squad. His team is as follows green the heavy gunner/ grenadier, frekaron the combat medic, linux the team's sniper, and upaga the team's tech person. They were feral squad a very dangerous clone team. They were the commandos.

Chapter 6 the new faction

First person pov

We we're the ganda's best of the best. We are feral squad the best team in the galaxy. Currently we are chasing a rebelatoveian ship through hyperspace. On the ship we we're training for a boarding party. Alright men we will be next to the enemy ship in t minus 10 seconds. (radio comms) Crew this is the captain speaking you are cleared for flight. (pov) Me and my boys got on one of the transport ship and flew into the enemy ship. There was a lot of clunkers in that ship but we melted them all in quick succession. When we got to the bridge there was a man standing next to a holo message. We surrounded him and told him to give us his weapons. The man turned around and the next thing I new was I was one the ground. Soon after my men we're dead my squad was missing and I was unconscious. When I woke up I looked outside to see our ship in ruins and a lot of weird looking heavily armed giant hunks of metal ships. When I looked up the man told me that my team had been taken prisoner. And that he was a part of the u.n.s.c (united nations space command). When he said that. I asked if they were some knew faction working with the confederacy. He asked me if I knew who the covenant we're. I told him that the only other faction I had heard about we're the confederacy. Which we're a bunch of droids and sith. He asked who the sith we're so I told him about the sith and the jedi. The man in weird armor slapped me in the face and told me to tell him how many spartans we had brainwashed I told him that we had brainwashed zero and that I didn't know what a spartan is. He told me that he is a spartan and the proceeded to hit me with his gun i was knocked out.

Chapter 7 the new spartan clones

Admiral jackson had just fled from the star forge when he was shot down by a unidentified flying alien ship. The ships that shot down admiral jackson immediately afterwards commed us asking if the prisoners they had on board where ares we said yes and they gave them back to us than the alien ship asked us if we wanted to join an alliance against the confederacy and the covenant whatever they were. We quickly accepted their alliance and told him about our cloning program. After that talk he told us about the spartan training. We were all fascinated with the fact that they augmented their soldiers with machinery to make them stronger. We asked them if they could do the same with are clones they said they could if we gave them so of our weapons. So we made the deal and we started producing their bionic's at the skyforge as well as ships and shields for our ally and us. The clones were now ten times more flexible 20 times stronger and 25 times faster than what they were originally which the speed they where before was like half the speed of the flash and they could keep running that fast for a year with no rest. They could have already lifted about 200 pounds. But they were not very flexible before anyways so this was a good change. Now as for what they look like look at what a unsc marines helmet with the spartans armor minus the helmet on a clone trooper but with ten times the amount of shield's.

Chapter 8 order 66?

(Emperors pov) all clones activate order 66 again the jedi have betrayed us (all clones pov) sir the councilor just gave us the order to kill all jedi (all jedis pov) what the counselor is an sith! (Nobody's pov)so the clones marched as one and killed the emperor and thus the fallen was know more. Meanwhile one a unknown planet the rebelatoves have joined the ganda, u.n.s.c alliance. Most of the clones didn't follow order 66 because some people caught on and took the order out of their dna. They only found out because they messed up and said activate order 66 instead of 65 which is the order to pin the enemy down. Anyways because of order 66 the emperors really stupid plan he ended up ending the war but starting a new one. When the halo people learned of the war we were just in they told us that we didn't have to fight with them but we told them we did.

Chapter 9 the battle of eridanus II

The battle started during the battle off the starforge. When covenant forces started landing on the ground and killing civilians. That's when the alliance of the United Species Space Command stepped in to help.(for all you halo nerds out there this was the best i could come up with so give me some hints and i will fix this) the u.s.s.c marines (regular clones) started moving in an pincer formation to try to back the covenant into a corner but by now about 20 of them were shot down by needelers. At this time most off the marines had jumped out off the way off the oncoming barrage but the needles just changed direction and 10 more were killed. Now their was only 20 marines left and about 30 or so covenant that they couldn't even see yet. So the marines just started laying down cover fire in till they saw a needle bolt shootout a building. When the needle missed the remaining marines ran for the building. When they got inside they had to jump to the side to avoid incoming fire. Only five of them made it. The remaining five started to shoot at the covenant killing them. One the way up the stairs a grunt holding grenades ran down the stairs towards them blowing him and four off the marines up. The final marine snuck up the stairs and killed the rest of the covenant when they thought that all the marines were dead. Anyways somewhere else on the planet saw another group of 50 marines backed by an small spartan 2 squad (6). They were being pushed back towards the colonies and the spartans were shooting at the covenant with everything they had all their warthogs having already been destroyed. All off a sudden the spartans with their super hearing heard the rumble of a few grizzly tanks coming over the hill they were backing up to. The marines numbers where only 20 with the spartans being only 3 by the time they got to the hill and took cover behind the grizzlys. The spartans and marines along with the tanks were now pushing the covenants back until they saw it…

Chapter 10 the battle of the burning forest

Their it was standing at the height off 126.8 ft high and weighing 189.4 tons was the scarab. The covenants very own ultra-heavy assault platform. At that time the tanks were all battling the scarab and the marines and spartans had run into the woods. After the covenant chased them and a stray laser from the scarab set the entire forest aflame. There was no escape so the marines had used a few wet logs to build a makeshift barricade and started firing at the incoming covenant while the fire raged on around them. The marines were hunkered down waiting for the covenant to attack but when the peaked up they new this was going to be a long battle. In the distance you could hear the sounds of screaming alien and human, cannon fire even laser beams. The marines peaked over the edge off their little bunker and started firing at the covenant killing about 20 of them and losing 5 themselves. The spartans having reloaded and healed a few marines. Who then joined them in firing down at the covenant 5 more marines were shot and killed even an spartan couldn't resist the laser fire and soon died. But they had killed 30 more covenant with only ten left they started throwing grenades down at the covenant. Killing the rest now all they had to do was call in for backup. But something wasn't right and the marines and spartans knew it. What happened to the cannon fire it was gone. So the spartans sent out a small scouting party. The scouting party never came back and the base that had sent the men onto the planet lost all contact with them.

THE END


End file.
